uniwersum_metro_2033fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zakon Sparty
'Zakon Sparty (ru. Орден СПАРТА) '- paramilitarna organizacja zrzeszająca najbardziej niebezpiecznych, doświadczonych i elitarnych żołnierzy bojowych, działająca z ramienia Polis. Celem ugrupowania jest łagodzenie stosunków politycznych oraz obrona moskiewskiego metra przed mutantami, jednak po 2035 roku w wyniku ujawnienia przez Artema prawdy że istnieją inne miejsca na Ziemi gdzie żyją ludzie Sparta staje się narzędziem w rękach Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów - tajnie działającej organizacji będącej w rzeczywistości przedwojennym rządem Federacji Rosyjskiej. Historia Zakon Sparty tworzyli elitarni, dobrze wyszkoleni żołnierze. Łowcy poruszali się samotnie lub w małych grupach, angażując się w ochronę metra przed mutantami. Organizacja nie interweniuje jednak w wojny między frakcjami o ile jej osobiście nie dotyczą. Oficjalne motto Zakonu Sparty brzmi "Jeśli nie my, to kto?". Założycielem Zakonu Sparty był pułkownik Młynarz, będący jednym z dowódców na stacjach należących do Polis. Udało mu się zebrać resztkę żołnierzy przedwojennych sił specjalnych z całego metra, a także odpowiedni sprzęt wojskowy, co pozwoliło mu utworzyć grupę uderzeniową, której celem stało się łagodzenie konfliktów "międzynarodowych" w powojennej Moskwie. Organizacja Jedynie doświadczony Stalker, który udowodnił swoją wartość może wstąpić do Zakonu Sparty. Osoby, które nie mają doświadczenia są zobowiązane przejść testy oraz szkolenia w zakresie obsługi broni. Zdarzało się również werbować ludzi pochodzących z kasty kszatrijów, która posiada charakter wojskowy. Artem był wyjątkiem i został przyjęty do Zakonu Sparty, ponieważ był powiązany z problemem dotyczącym Czarnych. Mutanci byli głównym zagrożeniem dla moskiewskiego metra i musieli zostać wyeliminowani, a tylko młody chłopak, pochodzący ze stacji WOGN mógł pomóc w tej kwestii. Zakonem Sparty dowodzi Młynarz, któremu podlegają Porucznicy dowodzący grupami żołnierzy, składającymi się po 10 osób. Każdy członek organizacji musi spełniać wymagania wieku i stanu zdrowia, po czym przechodzi szkolenie. Główna baza Zakonu Sparty znajdowała się na Smoleńskej, jednak po znalezieniu kompleksu D6 nastąpiło przeniesienie. Członkowie Zakonu Sparty byli opłacani przez Polis i sprzymierzoną z nimi Hanzę. Większość żołnierzy pochodziła z różnych stacji, ale wszyscy mimo tego faktu traktowali się wzajemnie po bratersku. Siły Zbrojne Żołnierze, którzy należą do Zakonu Sparty są rozproszeni po całym, moskiewskim metrze i są gotowi pomóc każdemu, kto tylko potrzebuje pomocy. Zgodnie z traktatami siły organizacji mogą przemieszczać się bez przeszkód między frakcjami. Każdy z żołnierzy nosi przy sobie symbol z inicjałami Zakonu Sparty, aby można było ich łatwo rozpoznać i uniknąć nieporozumień. Organizacja uparcie utrzymuje neutralność przez co jest formalnie nietykalna. Ciężkozbrojny Sparta.jpg|Ciężkozbrojni|link= Oficer Sparta.jpg|Oficerowie|link= Zwiadowca Sparta.jpg|Zwiadowcy|link= Sprzęt Zakon posiadał dużą liczbę sprzętu wojskowego: od broni palnej i jej ulepszeń, przez najnowocześniejsze opancerzenie i kombinezony ochronne, aż po zaawansowaną medycynę i pojazdy terenowe. Za całe wyposażenie odpowiadał kwatermistrz. Powstanie Zakonu Sparty Dokładny czas powstania Zakonu Sparty jest nieznany. Wiadomo jednak, że organizacja została założona około 10 lat po III Wojnie Światowej, w 2023 roku, kiedy zakończyła się wojna domowa, która obejmowała Hanzę, Linię Czerwoną oraz Konfederację Arbacką. W skład pierwszych oddziałów żołnierzy weszli weterani przedwojennych sił specjalnych Federacji Rosyjskiej. Osoby mniej doświadczone zaczęły przechodzić szkolenia po czujnym okiem Młynarza, który stał się założycielem organizacji. Z czasem Pułkownik zebrał pod swój sztandar resztę weteranów, którzy byli wcześniej rozproszeni po całym moskiewskim metrze, jak również kilku Amerykanów, między innymi swoich przyjaciół, takich jak Edward Richards oraz Sam, będących najczęściej przedwojennymi ochroniarzami amerykańskiej ambasady. Jego ludzie zaczęli się angażować w rozwiązywanie międzystacyjnych konfliktów. Historia Wydarzenia z 2033 roku W 2033 roku zakon liczył sobie około 100 bojowników. Do tego czasu główną bazą Zakonu Sparty była stacja Smoleńska. Pojawił się wówczas wróg z którym nawet elitarna organizacja nie mogła sobie poradzić. Na stacji WOGN zaczęły się pojawiać mutanty z mocą psioniczną. Pomimo próśb Stalkera o imieniu Hunter, Młynarz zlekceważył zagrożenie. Jednak miesiąc później przybył do niego chłopak z atakowanej stacji o imieniu Artem. W międzyczasie do Polis dotarły plotki o sytuacji na WOGN-ie. Zakon miał zamiar pomóc, jednak część Rady odmówiła pomocy, przez co Młynarz musiał znaleźć inne wyjście. Artemowi udało się znaleźć dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie. Kartą przetargową miał być Czarny Almanach z zapisaną przyszłością ludzkości. Księga znajdowała się w Bibliotece im. Lenina na powierzchni. Misja zakończyła się częściowym niepowodzeniem, gdyż jeden z ludzi Zakonu Sparty został ranny, przedstawiciel rady zginął, a księgi nie znaleziono. Organizacja dowiedziała się jednak o położeniu bunkra rządowego o nazwie Obiekt D6, określanego również mianem "Metro-2". Młynarz miał się wówczas spotkać z Artemem na Smoleńskiej. Gdy obaj tam dotarli, ruszyli na stację Kijewską. Tam Młynarz zostawił Artema, a sam udał się ze swoim przyjacielem, Tietrakiem (byłym żołnierzem wojsk rakietowych) w poszukiwaniu D6. Jednak w trakcie poszukiwań towarzysz Pułkownika zginął zabity strzałką z trucizną. Podczas podróży, Młynarz zabrał ze Smoleńskiej odział Ulmana, po czym ruszył na Kijewską. Grupa przedostała się do Parku Podbiedy, gdzie natrafiła na ludożerców. Podczas walk udało im się odbić Antona, jego syna oraz Artema, którzy zostali porwani przez kultystów. Na stacji pod Kremlem pojawiła się dziwna substancja i zanim ludzie zdążyli przed nią uciec, jeden z komandosów został przez nią wchłonięty. Z misji na którą poszło 9 ludzi ocalało 7, z czego 2 uratowane osoby. Stalkerzy rozdzielili się: Ulman i Artem ruszyli do Hanzy, a reszta w stronę D6. Ci pierwsi mieli dostać się do wieży Ostankino za pomocą ciężarówki opancerzonej ze stacji Prospekt Mira, a druga grupa miała dotrzeć do bunkra i stamtąd wysłać rakiety. Przez rozterki Artema jednak odział w ciężarówce nadłożył trasy - Artem poszedł do domu by pożegnać się z Ojczymem, więc musieli go zgarnąć z zejścia do WOGN-u. Pomimo tego udało im się wykonać zadanie. Wydarzenia z 2034 roku Po odkryciu bunkra rządowego D6, Zakon Sparty zdecydował się go zająć. W tym samym czasie Młynarz zaczął rekrutować nowych stalkerów w swoje szeregi, aby jeszcze lepiej zabezpieczyć nowo pozyskaną lokację. Ostatecznie postanowiono również przenieść główną bazę ze Smoleńskiej do D6. W marcu 2034 roku, Zakon Sparty dowiaduje się o zdradzie Leśnickiego, który jak się okazuje był agentem Linii Czerwonej. Celem mężczyzny było przejęcie broni biologicznej z bunkra rządowego i dostarczenie jej do Korbuta, który następnie testuje ją na niezależnej stacji Oktiabrska. Komuniści stawiają sobie również za cel pozyskania D6, aby zainfekować wirusem całe metro i Zakon Sparty był zmuszony się wycofać. Podczas trwającej epidemii organizacja pomagała uchodźcom przedostać się na terytorium Hanzy. Dzięki Artemowi, główny sekretarz generalny Linii Czerwonej dowiedział się prawdy o całej sytuacji. Wówczas Zakon Sparty ogłosił pełną gotowość bojową i wszedł do bunkra, aby powstrzymać oddziały specjalne Korbuta. Organizacja powstrzymała kilka ataków komunistów, jednocześnie tracąc przy tym połowę bojowników. Młynarz nie mając innego wyjścia, nakazuje wycofać się do Polis, po czym wysadza D6. Wkrótce pojawia się opancerzony pojazd Linii Czerwonej, który dziesiątkuje oddziały Zakonu Sparty. Ledwo żywy Pułkownik Młynarz, nakazuje Artemowi pociągnąć za dźwignię, ale nagle pojawiają się Czarni, którzy ratują bojowników i nie dopuszczają do zniszczenia bunkra. W bitwie o D6, Młynarz utracił swoich najlepszych ludzi (około 100 bojowników) i sam stał się niepełnosprawny, ale nadal przewodził organizacji. Bunkier został natomiast podzielony między frakcje moskiewskiego metra. Połowa z ocalałych żołnierzy cierpiała na depresję, a niektórzy odeszli ze służby. Młynarz, który był uważany za zimnego i twardego wobec swoich ludzi, pił alkohol patrząc w listę nazwisk straconych bojowników. Zakon Sparty połowę 2034 roku spędził na regeneracji swoich sił bojowych. Wydarzenia z 2035 roku W ramach rekompensaty, Linia Czerwona dostarczyła organizacji kilka opancerzonych ciężarówek i karabinów maszynowych, a Hanza wysłała Młynarzowi paru swoich komandosów. Związek Stacji Linii Okrężnej pomógł Zakonowi Sparty ponownie stanąć na nogi zaraz po tym jak frakcje zawiązały sojusz po podziale bunkra D6. We wrześniu 2035 roku Artem wraca ze swoją żoną Anią do Młynarza stacjonującego w Polis. Oboje informują Pułkownika o intencjach Czwartej Rzeszy, którzy przejęli stację Tetralna. W niedługim czasie przywódca Zakonu Sparty był zmuszony ponownie wcielić Artema w swoje szeregi. Młynarz wyjawia również bohaterowi, że należy zapomnieć o dawnych sporach i ukrywać istnienie innego życia na powierzchni, poza moskiewskim metrem dla dobra wszystkich mieszkańców. Kilka godzin później Zakon Sparty wysyła Linii Czerwonej dwadzieścia tysięcy nabojów, aby frakcja mogła kupić grzyby oraz wieprzowinę od Hanzy, ale w rzeczywistości pociski miały stłumić głodnych buntowników, o czym poświadcza Artem i jego towarzysze na stacji Komsomolska. Po powrocie bohatera do Polis, Zakon Sparty przenosi go do aresztu, za rozpowszechnianie informacji o innych ocalałych. Rozłam Po ujawnieniu prawdy na posiedzeniu Rady, następuje podział Zakonu Sparty. Część bojowników, składająca się z samych weteranów wojennych staje po stronie Artema i opuszcza wraz z nim moskiewskie metro, wychodząc na powierzchnię w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia. Druga połowa żołnierzy, pod dowództwem Młynarza i przekupiona przez Aleksieja Biessołowa zostaje, aby nadal pilnować porządku w podziemiu. Metro: Exodus Na skutek odkrycia przez Artema stacji zagłuszającej Hanzy w Jużnym Butowie oraz kłamstw Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów Artem razem z Jermakiem i Anną kradną pociąg i uciekają z Moskwy. Zostają jednak złapani przez Spartę i Hanzę, lecz po odkryciu kogo złapali podwładni Młynarza natychmiast biorą w niewolę Hanzowców. Z niemałym trudem udaje im się uciec z Moskwy, odkrywając, że są miejsca na powierzchni, gdzie można normalnie żyć. Wiedząc że nie mogą wrócić do siebie do domu pod dowództwem Młynarza wyruszają naprzód, by znaleźć Arkę - stary rządowy bunkier, gdzie władze Rosji mogły się schować. Kiedy docierają do celu - góry Jamantau - okazuje się, że w rzeczywistości rząd nigdy nie dotarł, a bunkrem rządzą kanibale. Młynarz i ekipa wszystkich wybili, a ponieważ nie wiedzieli co robić wówczas przystali na pomysł Artema by znaleźć miejsce do zamieszkania i późniejsze odzyskanie Moskwy z rąk Obserwatorów. W trakcie wydarzeń zależnie od poczynań gracza odejść z ekipy mogą Kniaź, Damir i Alosza. W wydarzeniach z Nowosybirska udaje im się znaleźć lek na gruźlicę Anny - Renergan-F - ale za cenę Młynarza i ewentualnie Artema. Po tych wydarzeniach Spartanie postanawiają zamieszkać na Bajkale i uratować wszystkich ludzi, zaczynając od okolicy, a kończąc na dawnej stolicy swojego państwa - Moskwie. Zależnie od poczynań gracza w 2036 dowódcą zostaje Artem, a jeżeli nie przeżył transfuzji krwi - jego żona Anna. Znani członkowie *Światosław Konstantynowicz Mielnikow "Młynarz" (dowódca) *Edward Richards "Hunter" *Anna Światosławowna Mielnikowa *Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny *Ulman (zginął w 2034) *Paweł (zginął w 2034) *Polatucha *Kniaź *Dziesiąty (zginął w 2034) *Losza *Sawielij *Leśnicki (zdradził na rzecz Linii Czerwonej, zginął w 2034) Załoga Aurory *Światosław Konstantynowicz Mielnikow "Młynarz" (dowódca do 2035) *Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny (wicedowódca, od 2036 dowódca, zależnie od gracza) *Anna Światosławowna Mielnikowa-Czarna (od 2036 dowódca, zależnie od gracza) *Igor Diukow "Kniaź" *Damir *Alosza *Sam *Nikołaj Tokariew *Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak *Kriest (zwerbowany w 2035) *Giulnara Chakimowa "Giul" (sojuszniczka na Pustyni Kaspijskiej) *Olga (ewentualna sojuszniczka w dolinie nieopodal Burabaja) Ciekawostki *Kara za zdradę Zakonu Sparty jest gorsza od śmierci. *Na konsoli Xbox 360 można kupić kombinezon bojownika Zakonu Sparty za 320 punktów. *W zwiastunie Metro Exodus można zobaczyć motto na kasku Artema. Galeria Bojownicy Sparty.jpg||link= Bojownicy Sparty2.jpg||link= Sparta2.jpg||link= en:The Rangers of the Order de:Ranger ru:Орден uk:Рейнджери Kategoria:Metro 2033 Kategoria:Metro 2034 Kategoria:Metro 2035 Kategoria:Metro 2033 (książka) Kategoria:Metro 2033 (gra) Kategoria:Uniwersum Metro 2033 Kategoria:Metro Redux Kategoria:Metro Exodus Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Moskiewskie Metro Kategoria:Zakon Sparta